Little brother
by lady kae
Summary: When Amphitrite finds out about Sally, she does not let it go, and becomes vengeful. But will Triton even the odds?


Pjo

Amphitrite pov

He did it again! The idiot still doesn't know he talks in his sleep, not all the time but fairly often (Zeus on the other hand apparently does it every night according to Hera, that's actually how she always found out about any new step-children), he swore he would not do it again, that oath was made for a reason, maybe I should take this into my own hands.

It was the summer solstice and that mortal –Sally, was currently living in a cabin on the Montauk beach, with Poseidon out of the way thanks to the meeting she will be alone and defenseless.

Triton pov

I absently sharpen my trident, what is a son of Poseidon without a trident? I mused to myself with a chuckle.

That's when I noticed my Mother sneaking out of the palace, why would she do that? She usually takes a fanfare with her everywhere, and she kept looking around herself to make sure no one was around –of course, I decided to fallow her.

I fallowed her to a beach in New York, I think it's called Montauk or something like that (there are a lot of beaches in the world), that's when I noticed Mother pulling out a knife –but it wasn't made out of celestial bronze, then she left the sea. That was odd.

I'd stayed hidden for the most part, when maybe 20 minutes later Mother came back without the knife, then I noticed a red spot on her clothes, I sniffed the sea only to smell blood, what happened?

When she was gone I went onto the beach, it was a nice quaint little beach with a humble little cabin with a broken down door, I quickly went to it not seeing anything else in the area.

My sense of smell is stronger in the sea, so that's why I saw it before I smelt it –blood.

Entering the cabin, it looked like a wreck (and I've seen plenty of those) there was lots of blood and a mortal woman with long wavy dark hair lay in the midst of it all.

When I went to her I noticed the size of her bulging stomach –why would my Mother do this? When I touched her I realized she was still alive, but not for long unless something was done quickly.

I fingered my trident (something I do when I'm thinking), when I got a premonition, and my gut clenched –did my Mother just pull a Hera?

Picking up the mortal woman I quickly went back to the sea, and as fast as I could entered the waters of camp half-blood. I knew the chances of her surviving were unlikely but the child would still have a chance.

Leaving the woman on camp half-blood's beach was not as easy as I thought it would be.

I ordered a naiad to get help (I had already ordered them not to mention me), when I noticed the woman looking at me with pain filled eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, for a mortal she had a very nice voice –pain filled though it was. I knew in my heart I couldn't lie to this woman on her deathbed (err, beach), "My name is Triton" I answered truthfully, "Thank you, Triton" she then said with true gratitude in her voice.

I then returned to the sea to watch the proceedings from there.

I watched as the naiad came back with Chiron, as Chiron gathered several demigods to go about helping the mortal woman, and to go get the children of Apollo and Eileithyia.

I watched as more demigod children of Apollo and Eilethyia came running to help.

I watched as the mortal woman still dying despite the best efforts of Chiron and the children of Apollo, and I watched as the children of Eilethyia helped her give birth on the beach to a healthy (though a little early) baby boy.

I heard the baby crying. I heard them asking her for a name as they handed her the infant,

I heard her tired voice answer "Perseus Triton Jackson" before Hades claimed her.

I then went home.

Father came back after the meeting for a few minutes then left again, then came back angrier then I'd ever seen him, while Mother smirked when he wasn't looking – I am almost certain now that my Mother had pulled a Hera. Three days later Father had calmed down; I even managed to spy on him when he thought he was alone looking at a pool of water known as 'the looking glass' with a small smile on his face as he intently watched some going on's at camp half-blood.

Every now and then I went back to camp half-blood, and the naiads would update me on the child I was certain was my little, forbidden, demigod brother.

I would watch him too; he took his first steps on the beach (he was trying to get to the water), I watched him swimming (It freaked out the other little demigods at first seeing as how he didn't know how), I watched him learning to fish, learning to read (children of Athena were so optimistic), learning to fight, I watched him crying on the beach after some sort of accident –I then decided it was time to meet my little brother.

Leaving the sea, I walked up to the little boy, who still didn't notice me, (I could hear distant shouts of "Percy, Percy, where are you?") "hey little guy, what's wrong" I asked sitting down next to him, "go away" he told me miserably, "so what happened?" I asked taking a guess, "Well it always helps to talk, so you can tell me –and I promise not to tell anyone" I said hoping he would open up before the campers or Chiron came to theyr senses and searched the beach, "promise?" he asked innocently as he peeked at me from under his arm "yes" I promised happily and I didn't even have to resort to the Styx,

"I was practicing my archery with Apolline and I accidentally let go off the arrow before I was supposed to and it actually flew! –They usually don't" he told me quietly "aye" I said "I have exactly the same problem, well go on" I told him, "well I actually hit something! But it wasn't the target, I shot Chiron in the bottom" he finished sorrowfully.

I couldn't help myself I laughed "you shot Chiron on the bottom?" I gasped as he glared at me, "sorry" I told him, getting myself under control "but do you know how many people have tried and failed to beat him and here you do it before your even seven years old?" I told him before I started laughing again.

We talked for awhile. Before to long I had to leave, someone had come to they're senses, I watched hidden in the water as Chiron came into view (with a bandaged rump) and started talking to Percy. Chiron didn't seem angry I thought as I left to go home a smile on my face.

Maybe I'll watch my little brother again, and if I'm caught maybe they'll think he's mine, I thought to myself, maybe one day i'll give him a trident too while i'm at it.


End file.
